The Ski Trip
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Rory and Lorelai go on a ski trip, but Rory twist her ankle on the slopes. Rory sits in the ski lodge's lobby, and who should show up with a broken leg but Tristan! Please R/R! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. In The Diner

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I do however own a crush on Jess and Tristan! Heeheehee!)

AN/ I don't know if there are mountains near Stars Hollow, but in my story there's not. Rory is out of school for the summer, and she still has another year at Chilton.

"Ooh! This article in this magazine says skiing conditions are perfect on the slopes! Soft powder for big air! Rory let's go!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What! Mom, we don't know how to ski!" Rory said.

They were sitting in Luke's sipping coffee.

Lorelai was flipping through a travel magazine.

"You bring up a good point, but so do I! We may not know how to ski, but we can still be cute ski bunnies!" Lorelai grinned.

"Haha. Maybe we could actually learn how to ski on this trip." Rory suggested.

"So, you do want to go!" Lorelai said getting excited.

"I guess, but when? The so called slopes are hours away!" Rory said.

"We could go this week. Summer has just started here, but there's still snow on the mountains. I have some vacation time, so let's go while you're out of school, and I can have a vacation." Lorelai replied.

"Okay, it's a plan." Rory agreed.

"Yeah!" Lorelai cheered.

Luke walked over. "What's all the commotion about?" he asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"You two are up to something. I can tell." He said.

"Are you accusing us of something, Lucas Danes?"  Lorelai demanded

"Yeah, I am." Like said in a matter of fact voice.

"I demand a judge! Oh, there goes Taylor! He can act as judge!" Lorelai grinned getting out of her chair, and walking over to the diner door, which Taylor had just walked by.

"No! Forget it!" Luke said alarmed.

Lorelai sat back down smiling.

"Luke, we're going skiing, that's all." Rory grinned.

"Okay. Well, I'll get you more coffee," he said looking at Rory, "you I won't." he said glancing at Lorelai.

"Fine. Taylor!" Lorelai called.

"Okay. I'll give you more coffee. Just keep Taylor out of this." Luke said.

"Okay." Lorelai agreed.

"So, when are you leaving?" Luke asked acting like he didn't care.

"Well, it's Monday, and we need time to pack, so Rory what do you think about leaving Thursday morning?" Lorelai asked.

"What about Grandma, and the dinners?" Rory asked.

"I'll take care of that right now!" Lorelai replied pulling out her cell phone, and dialing her parents.

"No cell phones!" Luke said pointing to that oh so familiar 'No Cell Phone' sign.

"Oh, Taylor!" Lorelai called to Taylor as he walked into the diner.

"Never mind!" Luke said walking back to the counter.

Taylor looked up. "Did I hear my name being called?" he asked.

"Never mind!" Lorelai echoed Luke's previous remark.

She called her parents, and got her and Rory out of dinner for the next few weeks by telling her mother about their plan. Emily thought about joining them, but Lorelai convinced her not to, by reminding her that she had lot's of events that she had to host for the next few weeks.

"Alrighty!" Taylor said grinning.

"Every time you threaten to bring Taylor into the issue Luke panics. Interesting." Rory observed.

"A new toy!" Lorelai grinned.

"How does it feel to have that kind of power?" Rory asked.

"Fabulous!" Lorelai glanced at Luke who was glaring in Taylor's general direction.

"So, we don't have any ski's." Rory stated.

"We'll snowboard." Lorelai said.

"We don't have snowboards." Rory sighed.

"We'll toboggan." Lorelai said.

"We don't have a toboggan." 

"How do you know?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, we did have a toboggan." Rory said.

"What happened to it?" Lorelai wrinkled her forehead.

"You used it for a chip platter, and you didn't want to wash it so you threw it away." Rory replied.

"It was to big for the sink, and it had sour cream all over it!" Lorelai said.

"Excuses." Rory replied.

"Well, I don't care what we do as long as I get to wear the cute fur earmuffs!" Lorelai grinned.

"We don't have any!" Rory said exasperated.

"What do we have?" Lorelai asked.  
  


"A novelty ski figurine that you said you had to have from Mrs. Kim's." Rory replied.

"There's only one thing left to do." Lorelai said dramatically.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"Shop!" Lorelai grinned.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please click that little purple button down there, and let me know! I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do own a crush, and pictures of Jess and Tristan!)

I own the character Robbie. I made him up.

AN/ I hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy! =D

"So, do you think they'll have ski stuff here?" Lorelai asked browsing a store.

"Well, it is a sports store. They probably carry sports stuff." Rory shrugged.

"Probably." Lorelai nodded.

"May I help you?" A young guy asked.

"Maybe, we're looking for some ski stuff." Lorelai smiled.

"Really, you two look like rock climbing kind of chicks." The guy said.

Rory rolled her eyes.

_Chicks?_

Lorelai smiled brightly, "Well, I do like rock climbing."

Rory rolled her eyes again.

Lorelai had only climbed one rock wall in her life.

And even that was only six feet tall. Lorelai was only five at the time.

"We have a free rock climbing wall in the store. It's three stories high. You want to try it?" The guy asked.

Lorelai gulped, "Umm, sure."

Rory gaped at her mom.

Lorelai hated sports!  
 

Most of all, she hated heights!  
 

So, sports and heights combined would be a nightmare.

"Mom, don't we have to go?" Rory asked.

"Already? But, you haven't climbed the wall yet." The guy said.

Rory glanced at his nametag, "Well, Robbie, we have to go look at ski stuff."

"Okay. I'll lead the way." Robbie said.

He walked in front of them, "Mom, do you even know how old he is?"

"No, but he can't be that young. He works, and he looks about my age."

"You mean you look about his age!" Rory replied.

He led them to the ski stuff, and then he resumed talking to Lorelai, "Umm, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner sometime. I mean, I don't have my driver's license yet, but my mom could drop us off."  
  


Rory doubled over, laughing until her stomach hurt.

"Are you serious?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Robbie nodded.

Rory looked up, to find Robbie giving her strange looks, "I'm sorry! It's just…" she couldn't continue, because she had another attack of giggles.

"Robbie, it was very nice to meet you, but my daughter and I must be going now." Lorelai pulled Rory toward the door.

"DAUGHTER?" Robbie asked shocked.

"Don't feel to bad! You're not the first one to think we're sisters!" Rory called over her shoulder.

When they got into the car, Lorelai glared at Rory, who was still chuckling about the whole thing.

"Rory," she warned.

"Mom, did you see his face? DAUGHTER?"

Lorelai couldn't help laughing at that.

"Where are we going now? We didn't get any skies or anything!" Rory asked.

"There are several ski stores around. We'll just try one of those." Lorelai stated.

"DAUGHTER?" Rory smiled.

"Stop!" Lorelai said.

AN/ You like? Please review and tell me what you think! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
